


Riding In The Black Camaro

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles seemed to be used to climbing in the black Camaro these days. Normally being in a confined space with Derek would send Stiles all jittery and nervous but because he has been spending so much time with Derek lately, they both seemed to become comfortable around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding In The Black Camaro

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: what if you stayed this time?

Stiles seemed to be used to climbing in the black Camaro these days. Normally being in a confined space with Derek would send Stiles all jittery and nervous but because he has been spending so much time with Derek lately, they both seemed to become comfortable around each other. Scott always left Derek’s house **–**  which was finally done out and looking as good as new **–**  too early for Stiles and seeing as Stiles jeep got totalled two weeks ago he had been getting lifts from Derek.

 

Stiles was surprised to see Derek willingly offer to drive Stiles, but Stiles knew he only did that because he was trying **–**  and succeeding **–**  in being a good alpha. Yes, Stiles was pack. He had been told he was pack by pretty much everyone in the pack, even Lydia. Stiles has helped Derek and the pack out so much with his new found magical capabilities that he was now considered pack.

 

So for the last two weeks Stiles has been getting lifts to and from the Hale house by Derek, who honestly doesn’t seem to mind. Derek has come a long way to be able to tolerate Stiles outlandish personality and over hyperactivity. Though he did break some times and Stiles would find himself pinned against the nearest wall or door, sometimes even the floor during training. Yes, Stiles was forced to train with the pack, though they all went light on him because hello- _human_.

 

When it hit two months Stiles gave up on believing that he’ll get his jeep back before graduation. Derek still drove him to and from his house, and sometimes when Scott ran to school with Isaac, Derek brought him to and from school, which was pretty much five days a week- meaning every day.

 

This earned Stiles secretive smiles from Erica, huge grins from Isaac and grimaces from Scott every day. After a while it became really annoying so when Stiles sat down at the lunch table, where all three were sitting Stiles broke. “What?” He finally asked. “What is with all this!?” Stiles demanded, his arms flailing at the trios faces.

 

Scott was the first to break. “You smell like Derek.” He told Stiles with an over exaggerated sniff in Stiles direction and another grimace.

 

“Oh,” Stiles replied as he sniffed his jacket and smelt nothing but laundry detergent and his cologne. Stiles put it down to werewolf senses and shrugged it off. “Well I have been spending a lot of time with him, seeing as you run to school now.” Stiles pointed out with an unheated glare. Stiles could never be mad at Scott, except for the time when he kissed Lydia, but that happened two years ago and Stiles was over it, and his crush on the strawberry blonde bombshell that was Lydia Martin.

 

“My mom takes the car to work.” Scott replied sadly, his eyes rounding with a pout to his lips and Stiles glare dropped from his face. Damn Scott and his cute puppy eyes!

 

“Yeah, I know. Now stop with that look, you know I can’t deal with you when you look that cute.” Stiles muttered and Scott chuckled. Isaac ruffled Scott’s hair playfully and Stiles watched the exchange with a curious look.

 

“It’s not just that you know.” Erica pointed out nonchalantly as she put down her sandwich. “Derek likes it.” She told Stiles, earning her Stiles attention.

 

“He likes that I smell like him?” Stiles asked incredulously. Erica nodded. “That’s just weird.” Stiles admitted. Erica shrugged at that and went back to eating her sandwich, casting over a quick smirk in Stiles direction before taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Seriously Erica? You can’t give me a look like that and not tell me what’s behind it. There’s something else, tell me.” Stiles asked, mimicking Scott’s sad puppy look.

 

“You know that crap doesn’t work on me Stiles.” Erica told him and Stiles dropped the look. “And you can’t deny you like knowing you smell like Derek.” She grinned and Stiles blanched at that.

 

“No, like I said before, that’s weird.” Stiles lied. Okay so Stiles likes Derek, and he likes the fact that he smells like Derek and Derek likes it, but still, it was weird.

 

“Dude, even I could tell that was a lie.” Scott whined, slouching in his seat a little as he looked over at Stiles with a disgusted look. “You like Derek?”

 

“And don’t deny it Stillinski; we can smell the pheromones come off you when you’re around him.” Erica pointed out, smirking as Stiles winced at the fact that Erica could smell his arousals, and even worse if Erica can smell it than so can Derek.

 

“Damn werewolf senses.” Stiles mumbled as he got up and took his tray with him. As he left he could hear Erica laughing. She loved to tease him and Stiles now knew what it was like to be in Derek’s position when Stiles teased him.

 

Stiles went through the rest of the school day ignoring the trio and ended up pairing with Boyd during one class. Boyd was the quiet one. Stiles liked Boyd.

 

When the last bell rang Stiles headed out the school’s entrance doors and immediately spotted the sleek Camaro parked on the lot. Derek was waiting outside of the car, which was unusual. Derek’s eyes weren’t focused on Stiles though so Stiles was able to check Derek out. As usual, Derek wore black jeans, that always seemed too tight but they gave Stiles something to look at because have you ever seen Derek’s ass in those jeans? It’s like sculpted by the Gods. The always wore leather jacket was covering Derek’s upper half and a dark grey t shirt lay underneath.

 

“Stiles you are so predictable.” Erica laughed from behind Stiles and Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes snapped towards him. Stiles looked away quickly. “He does look sexy though, I know you agree. I can smell your erection.” Erica whispered in Stiles ear, but Stiles knew that Derek could hear her and he glared at Erica as she winked at him, telling Stiles that what she did was done on purpose.

 

“Fucking werewolves,” Stiles grumbled angrily as he stalked over to Derek’s car, ignoring Derek’s amused look as he slipped into the car. So Derek did hear it, damn wolves!

 

Derek climbed into the car and he manoeuvred the car out of the parking lot, heading toward Stiles house. Feeling the silence settling in Stiles did what he usually does when there’s silence and opens his mouth. “I’m so tired of your pups harassing me dude. I have a safe filled with so many different types of wolfs bane and I am thinking of shooting Erica with one of those bullets.” Stiles rambled on as Derek focused on his driving. When Stiles looked to him he could see Derek biting back a smile. “And of course you find this hilarious. You would want to shoot her too if you knew what she said at lunch.” Stiles admitted.

 

Derek looked at him then, cocking an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles read that as Derek asking what she said. See, Stiles has been around Derek way too many times because he can understand Derek’s Morse code eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, Scott told me I smell like you and then Erica told me that you like that I smell like you. If that’s anything to go by I’m pretty sure she was trying to tell me that that’s werewolf code for, dude he likes you, which is crazy – _Woah dude!_ Hey what the, a little warning would have been nice?” Stiles grumbled, rubbing at his head from where it bounced off the car window from Derek’s unneeded stop and swerve.

 

Derek looked over at Stiles and Stiles couldn’t understand the look on Derek’s face. It was like he was constipated but as soon as Derek spoke Stiles knew he was fighting the urge to ask. “Do you think I like you?” He finally asked.

 

Stiles eyes widened at that a little because it was too big of a question to leave Derek’s lips. “Well, one I have no idea if you swing that way because you know, you never get that personal to anyone, like ever. But if you do then that’s fine, everyone knows I’m Bi so, whatever. Anyway where was I? Yeah, and two, you can barely tolerate me at the best of times dude. Though I do admit you’ve been doing well the last few weeks, though I can see sometimes that you want to throw me up against a wall when I annoy you-”

 

“Yeah, it’s because I’m annoyed.” Derek mumbled sarcastically and Stiles had to strain himself to hear that.

 

Stiles eyes almost bugged out of his head at that. “That was sarcasm. You don’t want to throw me against a wall because of me be annoying?” Stiles questioned, but that was more to himself. He needed a break for his mind to catch up with his lips, “wait, are you saying you want to throw me up a wall for a different reason?” 

 

Derek had turned the ignition on sometime during Stiles rant and was pulling back onto the road now in an attempt to ignore Stiles. “Seriously dude, you need to really use your words here because if I keep talking I’m going to probably cross a line and I really need you to drive me places.” Stiles told him. “Do you, do you like me?”

 

Derek’s jaw tightened and his knuckles seemed to turn white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. Stiles continued to stare at Derek, knowing it would crack him eventually, because when Stiles doesn’t talk, it’s more pressure for Derek. Stiles realised that around the second week of being constantly around Derek. Finally Derek cracked and broke out a strained, “yes.” And Stiles totally didn’t fist pump at the revelation.

 

“Wow, Derek Hale hearts Stiles Stillinski. Now I know the apocalypse is coming.” Stiles teased.

 

“You like me too.” Derek pointed out and he was now driving down Stiles street.

 

“Of course I do, you’re Derek Hale dude! Have you not looked in the mirror?” Stiles asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Derek rolled his eyes at that and parked the car.

 

“Just get out.” Derek deadpanned and Stiles frowned.

 

“What if you stayed this time?” Stiles asked as he grabbed his bag from the floor.

 

“You want me to come in?” Derek asked as he turned to Stiles.

 

“Seriously Derek, you just admitted that you like me, and it’s not every day a crush of mine actually likes me back so I’m not going to let you go that easily.” Stiles told him.

 

“But you leave soon.” Derek admitted and Stiles heart melted.

 

“Is that why you didn’t tell me?” Stiles asked, “Because I’m leaving for college soon.” Derek nodded. Stiles smiled and twisted his body around so he could cup Derek’s face in his hands. It became clear to why Derek had been so eager to drive Stiles everywhere; he was getting as much time in with Stiles as he could before he left for college.

 

“I’ve still got a month left of school and then three weeks before I leave for college. That gives us plenty of time to think of something.” Stiles smiled, leaning into Derek, pausing when his lips were almost pressing against Derek’s.

 

Derek must have known what Stiles was asking because he nodded ever so slightly and pressed his lips against Stiles. The kiss was sweet and slow, their lips moving together before Derek’s tongue pushed against Stiles lips and he gladly allowed entrance. As soon as their tongues glided against each other, both let out a breathy moan and the kiss became harder and more passionate. By the time Derek pulled away Stiles lips were swollen and his breathing was uneven. “Do you seriously want to wait until I come back from college?” Stiles breathed, resting his forehead against Derek’s.

 

“I don’t think I can now.” Derek whispered, his eyes flashing red for a quick moment before he pulled away a little and Stiles frowned.

 

“What?”

 

Derek’s constipated look came back and Stiles nodded, wanting Derek to talk. “My wolf-” He cut himself off but Stiles knew what this was. He had asked Scott about it once, curious. Scenting.

 

“Oh,” slipped through Stiles mouth as he looked at Derek before smiling and tilting his neck back. Stiles eyes closed when he heard Derek growl and he knew that if he opened his eyes Derek’s irises will be filled with red. “I want you to.” Stiles then said when he could feel Derek’s hesitance. At those words Derek was finally at Stiles neck, his nose barely gliding against the skin of his neck and to the back of his ear.

 

“Your scent drives me crazy.” Derek huffed out, his breath hot and wet against the back of Stiles ear and it made his shiver. “Especially when we train and I pin you down on the floor. Your scent then, I didn’t want to move.” He admitted and Stiles moaned at that.

 

“I knew you could smell it. I mean, if Erica could-”

 

“Erica is a little shit; she loved teasing me about you.” Derek admitted, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down and across Stiles jaw.

 

“She teased me today too.” Stiles breathed, his heart picking up when he felt Derek’s lips near his.

 

“I heard.” Derek smirked and Stiles ended up kissing that smirk right off the smug alphas lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayley has a Tumblr, where people can suggest prompts? http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
